Magical Adventures: Olenka's Fairy Tale
This is the third book to be written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011), the fifth in the series and the second book in the 2-part story adventure. This story starts off in October 2010, but mainly is set in November before the European Blizzard of 2010. Summery Armand awakes in the middle of a forest after being doused in Willa's sleeping dust in the previous story. Willa and Olenka soon appear to lead him out of the forest. They are overheard, however, by Puck the Sprite who believes that they desecrated the fairy powers and decide to pay them out. Some weekends later Alisa asks Armand if he can show her to the grove where the girls got powers. Armand refuses and Alisa goes off on her own. Puck however ambushes and kidnaps her. Back at their Sudrian holiday house Olenka teases Armand with her fairy powers after he says that he doesn't like fairies. Her antics finally prove too much for him to take and he promises that he'll like fairies as long as she'll stop. Willa then comes in saying that a rabbit told her that Puck kidnapped Alisa. Armand, Olenka, and Tui follow Willa into the woods where they come across Alisa who has been turned into an elf and has no recollection of her human life. Armand tells the others to bring Alisa home and then continues the investigation on his own. Along the way he is ambushed by Puck but manages to escape. The other girls aren't so lucky as Puck captured them. Armand decides he needs backup and brings three of his classmates, Evan, Yaniv and David, to asist him. However they too are captured and Armand turns to Thomas the Tank Engine to asist him. While making plans Armand encounters all of his classmates turned into fairy-folk (Willa: Rainbow Fairy, Rose Tui: Rose Fairy, Olenka: Fairy Princess, Yaniv: Monk Fairy (don't ask), ''and David: Water Fairy) and none of them recalling their human lives. Armand goes to search for Puck and during that time encounters Evan who has become an Evil fairy and leads him into a trap which almost results Puck capturing Armand. Instead Armand crashes into Puck's magic orb which has been concealling the other kid's human life sources. They immediately absorb into Armand and he disappears. Puck then decides that ''he needs backup and calls on Jack Frost to help him. Armand returns his friends' human life sources to them turning them back to normal though with Olenka it takes a little longer as she goes into hiding and turns Armand into a steam fairy during the process. When Armand finally restores her, Puck and Jack Frost strike. Jack Frost ices the railway making Thomas lose control and Puck confronts everyone. Armand challenges Puck to chase him and flies wildly along the railway line causing Thomas to panic. Jack Frost is waiting to freeze Armand but Armand is ready for him and blinds him with a cloud of steam. Jack Frost is also coated in a shower of hot cinders from Thomas, though not by intention. Armand tries to blind Puck with clouds of steam but is shocked to discover that his clouds of steam are becoming more like spouts of water meaning that his powers are weakening. Puck takes this advantage to strike Armand but is stopped by Titania who the girls had flown off to to collect. Titania explains to Puck that there was nothing wrong with the kids getting fairy powers as long as they were kept secret. But just when everything is thought to be resolved, Jack Frost (infuriated by getting burnt) unleases a blizzard across Sodor. Titania and Puck try to tell him to call it off but to no avail. Thomas meanwhile realizes that he has to get his friends back to the magic buffers before things get worst. He barely manages to get there and the kids say their good byes before going back to Green Meadow leaving poor Thomas to get stranded in the snow. Armand is upset at his weakening steam powers as he had liked them but is interupted by new broadcasts that the blizzard had not only struck Sodor, but the whole of Europe as well. Armand concludes the story by saying that the kids would have to wait for a long time before they can return to Sodor. Characters Kids *Olenka *Willa *Rose Tui *Alisa *Armand *Yaniv *Evan *David *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine Faeries *Puck *Jack Frost *Titania Category:Stories Category:9th Grade